


Morning Service

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Gods, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three gods walk into a brothel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Service

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place two years after all of the stories I’ve posted so far for this series and involves my brothel madam Sasha and the three main gods from my Anatean pantheon.

The knock comes at half past eight in the morning, too early to be a client and too late to be a delivery.

Spending the night asleep on the little couch in her office instead of in bed upstairs with Zeke places Sasha as the closest person in the brothel to the front door. She snatches up a dark blue robe from the coat hook in her office and wraps it around her body as she walks out of her office, forgoing the tie because she does have clothes on underneath it —just not  _that_  much.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Sasha calls out as she rushes to the front door. Sasha flips up the little patch covering the peephole of the front door and peers through it, squinting at the three blurry figures crowding together on the front stoop. “We’re not open for another hour so if you don’t have an appointment, you’re going to have to leave.”

There’s a sound like a raspberry being blown in the air and then two of the figures step back leaving their third behind on the stoop. Sasha gets a flash of pink hair and dark purple skin before the person speaks.

“We’re here to see Zeke,” the figure says in a high voice, “Are you going to let us in or do we have to call him out here?” When the figure steps back, Sasha blinks twice as though she’s not sure how to categorize the little woman standing on her front step. “He’s an incubus isn’t he? He’ll come if I call and then you’ll feel bad. He won’t be able to stop himself from obeying his goddess.”

Against her better judgment, Sasha unlocks and unlatches the front door. She yanks it open with far more force than is necessary and then steps forward to block the trio outside from coming in.  She gets a good look at them, at the two men standing behind the little woman doing all the talking, memorizing their features in case she has to file a report with the police at the end of this. They’re not human. Sasha notices the horns and the slit pupils almost before she notices anything else and their skin tones —bone white, pale gold, and a purple the color of fresh plums— gives them away even further.

 “I won’t let you hurt him,” Sasha says in a firm voice, wishing desperately that she could remember to bring her knife with her before charging into confrontations. “Who are you?  Who sent you, hm? Was it Aizen? Or Idris?”

The pink-haired girl (goddess?) in front of Sasha frowns until the little dots of her pink eyebrows draw together. “I do not know of these people,” she says, tilting her head to the side as she blinks up at Sasha. “Did they— did they hurt the little one? Our king didn’t tell us that.” The goddess glances back at her companions. “Did you know about this, Argot,” she asks, addressing the tallest man with his golden skin and narrowed eyes first and then looking over at the pale figure clutching the sides of his cloak. “If you knew that our king’s pet was hurt and you didn’t let me know—”

“Tir,” Argot hisses, “Isn’t this a conversation that you’d rather have _inside_?”

Tir blinks twice and then turns to face Sasha. “May we come inside,” she asks, “If you don’t want us to see Zeke, we understand. My brothers and I  _do_  need to talk to you though.”

Sasha frowns. “Why?”

“It’s about his mother,” Tir says all in a rush. “I don’t know if he’s told you anything about her —or even if he knows about her—, but his mother was a lady of the court. Now that he’s nineteen and an adult, he has an inheritance to claim.”

“And the king sent  _you_  to do this,” Sasha says with a little raise of her eyebrow, “He sent his race’s gods to run errands for him. Really?”

Tir shrugs. “We volunteered.”

At the soft coughs from her brothers, Tir flushes bright purple and offers Sasha a crooked grin. “I volunteered,” she says, “Since I’m not allowed very far on my own, they had to come with me.”

Sasha can feel a headache building behind her eyes and she squeezes them shut for a second. “It’s entirely too early for this shit,” she breathes, “But come in if you have to. I’ll wake Zeke up, but you’re going to have this talk with him in my office.”

“That’s fine,” Tir says, already pushing past Sasha. “I hope there’ll be tea.”


End file.
